Starting Over
by DarkBlueWithYou
Summary: Songfic to the song Starting Over by AudioA. Ruthie and Martin fluff. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer time! Again, I don't own 7H. If I did, well, we marthie fans would be happier and those who root for t-bone would be rather sad, haha. Oh, and if you were expecting an update on "Marry Me?" first, don't be mad, in a few days, there will be a new chapter, promise! The song is "Starting Over," by Audio Adrenaline. Takes place right after "Turkey."**

She crumbled to the floor of the closet. This was the only place in the Camden house she knew her mom, dad, nor brothers, could find her. The tears that slid down her cheeks soon turned to sobs and engulfed her until she felt her self lowering onto her side. But, her head hit something in the very back of her closet. She stopped crying for long enough to sit up and move it. Then, she realized what it was. It was her forgotten "Martin Brewer Box" that was full of pictures, notes, little drawings, and memorabilia from when she and Martin were best friends. The top of it had a thin layer of dust covering it; she blew it off. Then, she was able to see the sharpie words "Martin + Ruthie true love," "Martin Jason Brewer," "true love," and many other sayings along with multicolored hearts. She gently lifted the cardboard lid with her tear-stained hands.

_Look at your face;  
it doesn't shine the way it used to.  
Look at your eyes,  
they don't sparkle anymore._

She began to look at picture after picture.

"Martin has changed so much," she whispered through her tears. "He isn't the same guy I'm in love with."

_Look what you've done  
You've ruined it for everyone  
Who told you that you had to lose your innocence?_

"Why did he have to be such a moron? He promised to wait for marriage! He promised me and I promised him! If he went to church camp with me instead, I wouldn't feel like this. My heart wouldn't be breaking! Then we could be together," she lamented, the only one to listen was the Happy Bunny poster on the closet door. Her tears dripped onto the pictures in the box, leaving wet marks on them.

_I…I'm starting over  
I...I'm starting over_

"I wish I could start this summer over. I wish I told him I love him. Then, at least he would know how I feel." Her tears began to fall faster than before at the thought that she could avoid heartache.

_Well tell me how  
I get back to my childhood  
I used to think_

_It was so naive...I was so naïve_

Ruthie's heart cried for Martin. For Martin and the baby and even Sandy. And herself most of all. It wasn't fair to any of them that the new baby was coming.

_Look what I've done  
I've ruined it for everyone  
I should've held on harder to my innocence..._

"I'm really sorry, Ruthie," a quiet voice from above whispered. It startled the Ruthie and she jerked her head up to look into his big green eyes.

_I…I'm starting over,_

_I…I'm starting over_

And there he was, Martin Brewer, looming over her.

"Martin? What on Earth brought you here?" she questioned him, wondering if she was dreaming.

"I am here to say that I am sorry, Ruthie. I mean, so sorry, you don't even know." He sat down on the closet floor next to her.

_It's never too late… _

_It's never too late...  
For starting over_

"And, I'm also here to say, I love you."

_Reclaim your innocence  
Reclaim your innocence_

She smiled up at him. He looked so hopeful she would repeat his words. She couldn't help but kiss him.

_Start over  
Reclaim your innocence  
Reclaim your innocence  
Start over  
Start over_

He pulled away from her. "I suppose that is a yes."

She giggled; she couldn't remember the last time she was this happy. Wiping the smile off her face wasn't an option.

_I can begin_

"So, what come now?" Ruthie said quietly.

_I'm starting over_

_I can begin_

_I'm starting over_

"What about a first date. How do dinner and a game of pool sound?" he said.

"Perfect!" she said, and he took her smaller hand in his big one.

_Look at your face_

_Doesn't shine the way it used to_

"I love you Martin," she whispered.

"I love you too, Rue," he replied getting up and giving her a chivalrous hand to help her get off her feet.

" So, exactly how much of that did you hear? Because you know how much I hate repeating myself." And there they were. Yes, in the beginning of a new chapter of loving each other, but also a new chapter of starting over.

**So, what did you think?? Review please!!!!!! Cliché and fluffy, I know. But, hey, if there was no fluff, who would know hard fiction, when they read it??? So anyway, push that button and tell me your honest opinion! I don't get offended easily.**


End file.
